Things Change and I changed
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Missing Carly**

**Summary: This is a story of how Sam and Freddie try to get back together, but none of them want to admit their feelings for each other. Carly has left to Italy and isn't being a best friend to Sam. She isn't being there when she needs to be there. Sam is lonely he twin has left her for boarding school and now her best friend has left her for her dad. Freddie is trying to be there for Sam but it's hard for him to do when he's the reason she needs Carly and when he is trying to get his girl back. What if Melanie comes back to Sam's life? Is it to late for her to win her twin back? Pairings Seddie, Friendships: Creddie, Cam, Melanie/ Sam**

_Sam's POV_

I grabbed my phone again and pressed two on my speed dial and hit sent. Still no answer. Why isn't my best friend not answering? Doesn't she know that I need her? "**Hey its Carly sorry I can't come to the phone now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"** her answering machine said.

"Hey Carls, I really need you now please call me ASAP" I said and hung up. With that I threw my phone at my bed and started pacing around. Just then I saw a picture of Melanie and me from two years ago before she ditched me for boarding school. I picked it up and stared at it.

**Flashback 2010**

** Melanie was packing her things while Sam was trying to stay strong.**

**"Okay Sam, its time to have a talk" Melanie said**

**"I don't want to talk" Sam said looking down.**

**"I know you hate me for leaving again, but I need to go" Mel said**

**"Mel it's not that I don't want you to go and live you're dream it's that I need you. I let you leave once and I regret that I want my sister back." Sam said**

**"Sam you'll always have me." Mel said.**

**"No I mean we're more than just sisters were best friends. I'm afraid that Carly will be replacing you again because you're leaving me," Sam said.**

**"Sam I will comeback in three years I promise" Mel said.**

**"But that's not soon enough!" Sam yelled.**

**" Sam I.."Mel started. As she went to give her sister a hug**

**"No just no look its your life just go" Sam said pushing her sister away and left.**

**End of Flashback.**

"We looked happy together in that picture," A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw my sister there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked putting the picture back.

"I told you I'll come back," She said coming towards me.

"yeah you said in three years. why are you back so early. like I said two years ago Mel, its to late to come back and pickup from where we left off." I said going towards the door and walked out.

"I came back for you!" she yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What!" I yelled

"I left boarding school because I missed you way to much, so I dropped my textbooks started packing and here I am" she said.

" Well Melanie, you came too late. I'm still mad at you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Freddie at the Groovy Smoothies." I said and left. I texted Freddie

** meet me at our place in five~ sam**

**Already here~Freddie.**

I walked over to the fire escape where Freddie and I had our first kiss. I saw him there sitting.

"Hey whats up" He asked me once I sat next to him.

"Nun thing much. Do you remember back when we were 9th grade three years ago and we had our first kiss?" I asked him

"Yeah... Where are you going with this?" he asked me.

"No where. Well guess what?" I told him

"What?" He asked.

"Melanie's back. she wants to pick up where we left off two years ago but honestly I am sill mad at her." I said,

"Wow. That sucks." he said.

"Yeah,you know I really miss Carly." I said.

"Yeah me too. She will always give me advice on things." He said.

"Will those things be about us?" I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Okay Sam Where are you going with this." he Asked.

"nothing, so anything I should know?" I asked him giving him a chance to tell me the truth.

"No" he said.

"Oh, so you don't think 'Your best friend kissed me' is something you should tell me" I said getting up.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"oh good you're not denying it. Well I saw you guys. I was coming upstairs to see you to talk about the phone convo when I saw it happened." I said looking away and holding back tears.

"Look Sam. It didn't mean anything to me. It was like kissing my sister. I didn't feel the fireworks with Carly like I do with you every time we kiss ." He said.

"And how am I suppose to believe you?" I asked him.

"How many seconds did our first kiss last?" he asked stepping closer.

"I don't know seven seconds?" I said

"That kiss that you saw lasted like five seconds plus I didn't kiss back." he said.

"I don't beli-"I started when his lips crushed into mine I kissed back we deepen it. After a minute I pulled back

"Sorry?" he said.

" I uh. I uh. gotta go by." I said and left.

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: IAm sorry

Sams PoV

I left the fire escape got in my motorcycle and drove off. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to leave here. I went to my house and ran to my room. I started packing everything. "What are you doing?" My twin sister asked.

" I'm leaving. I can't be here anymore. This place brings bad luck. I need to start fresh." I said still packing visiously.

"Woah! Okay Sam stop. And tell me what happened." Mel said.

I stopped and looked at her. Is she serious right now.

" No! I will not tell you what happened!Mel I have not talked to you in two freaken years and you all of a sudden want me to open up. You broke your promise! You said we will still talk everyday! Yet you didn't" I yelled at her.

**Flash back 2010**

**"so you're not going to say bye to your twin sister?" Mel asked.**

**"I don't want you to go we won't talk anymore." Sam said.**

**" Sam listen to me. I promise you that I will call you we will keep in touch" Mel said. **

**"okay fine. Hey can we take a pic?" Sam asked**

**End of Fb**

"so this is what this is all about" Mel said. Smirking.

"I don't have any Clue on what you're talking about." I said looking away.

" You're not mad about what happened with Freddie your mad because I broke my promise to you. You don't want to leave Seattle because of what happened you want to leave because of me. Sam I have a reason for not talking to you all this time." Mel said. Sitting next to me.

" Yes Mel that's exactly it. It's always about you isn't it. You are do not my best friend anymore because no sister nor best friend will break their promise. And what does Freddie have to do with this. So you left me, so what? I've moved on and so should you!" I yelled and going back to packing.

"oh really so you still dont think of you're first kiss with Freddie? Oh and you know running away is just proving that you're to scare to face you're enemies. Face it you had your first kiss with Freddie. Way before you two started dating." Melanie screamed back.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. " how do you know?" I asked her.

"because when Freddie and I went out on that date I kissed him and he said and I quote "you swore we'd never do that again" meaning you guys kissed before. Then I thought back to when you left in the middle of the show and so I thought that's when it happened. I know you two dated because of Carly and iCarly." She answered

"Woah you Kissed Freddie! And you kept in touch with Carly, but not your twin sister!" I yelled and standing up to leave with my suite case.

"okay look I couldn't keep contact with you. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise, but Mom forbidden me from contacting you ever again" Mel started Crying

"Mel what are you talking about" I asked very confused.

"It was after we took the picture. You left to Carly's house so I can leave in one peace whe mom came in**.**

**flashback (Mel tEllington Sam the fb**

**you said " take care okay" then you hugged me .**

**"hey did she say bye to you already?" Mom asked me I nodded. **

**"Ok remember you can't have any contact with your sister if you don't want tone hit." she said **

**"mom your drunk go drink coffee so you can stop speaking nonsense." I told her that's when she started to hit me.**

**end of fb**

I got spanked by mom. She hurt me So much. I was terrified that why I came here because I knew she wasn't in town.i wanted to call you but I couldn't. I'm sorry." Mel said crying harder. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do.

"omg Mel I forgive you for everything." I said and hugged her.

" What are you doing here?" A voiced said we turned around and saw our mom there.

" She lives here she came to see me not you and I know everything mom." I said. I sent Mel a message to leave and call the police. Mel got up and left.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" You told my own sister to stay away from me. To never contact me. Are you serious right now." I started I saw the police arrived and we're standing Behring my mom. " admit that you hurt her two years ago and that you threaten your own daughter that if she contacted her twin sister you will hurt her." I yelled.

" Fine I did. But now you'll get hurt too." She said and started to hit me.

" You are under arrest for child harassment" one of the police said and took her away.

"now you will never be hurt by her again" I told my sister. She smiled and hugged me**. **

" so will you tell me what happened?" she asked

"Freddie kissed me" I said.

"and that's bad because...,?" She asked

review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The truth**

Sam's POV

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?"she asked me after our mom got arrested.

"Fine! I'll tell you. Freddie Kissed me" i said

"and thats bad because..." she asked confused

" Because he kissed me" i exclaimed and sat on my bed.

"you say it as if its a bad thing" she said sitting on her bed and looking at me.

"It is a bad thing! its a very bad thing!" I yelled.

"What? how? you're in love with him shouldn't you be happy that the kiss happened." she asked me very confused.

"No!" I said.

"Okay why not?" she asked

"Because he doesn't love me i know it. FIrst it was me, then you, then Carly for saving her life, the we dated, then he kissed Carly before she left, and then he kissed me. The next person is probably you."I said.

" Look you dont know that he doesnt love you." she said.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Okay I give up!"she said and went back to reading her book.

**one Month Later**

**Normal** POV

Its been one month since Freddie and Sam kissed, and since Sam talked to Carly. "Hey have you been in touch with Carly?" Sam asked Freddie at school five days before graduation.

"Yeah, she called me last week to see how everything was going." He said.

"Oh" she said Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

"hi Sam, where are you?" Melanie asked

"At school. Mel is everything?" Sam asked her twin sister.

"No, Look stay there I'll be there in five minutes." She said and hung up

"Hey is everything alright?" Freddie asked.

"No, my sister is coming to explain it to me."Sam said

"Hey Sam, Freddie can we talk?" Melanie asked.

"Um sure." Sam said.

Freddie POV

"So whats going on?" Sam Asked.I was worried because Sam had her worried look on.

"Well I have to ask you something?" Melanie asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Did Carly ever went to our house to say goodbye to you personally while mom being there.?" she asked Sam.

"No!" Sam asked. uh oh now its my turn to tell the truth.

"Actually yes Carly and I both went. We went to see Sam, but she wasnt there. Carly and I both were leaving, but your Mom stopped us. She was drunk and told us not to be your friend anymore. I told her she cant make me do told her she was leaving to italy so she doesnt have to worry. but your mom said that it also meant she couldnt keep in touch with you."I told her.

"Are you serious first Mel then you guys. She really didnt want me to be happy." Sam said.

"Dont worry I told her Mom was already in Prision." Mel said

"So what?" I asked. Both twins looked at me

"Anyway she told me to call her after school." Mel said

"Okay I will" Sam said.

"Okay well see you guys" Mel said and left.

"Freddie we need to talk?" Sam said.

"About what?"I asked

"our breakuo?" she said. I looked at her.

"what about it?" I asked.

"I think it was a mistake." she said.

"Sam what are you trying to say?" I asked.

" I miss you. okay look I am inlove with you" Sam said.

"I love you too."I said

"I want us to get back together?" she said.

"okay what do you want?" I asked her kowing she was lying

"I already told you" she said.

"Sam i Know your lying about wanting us to get back together. I can see it in your face. So tell me what do you want?" I asked

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."She said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because Jonahs back and he wants me back. He wont believe that I have a I dont prove to him that we're dating then I have to give him a second chance. Can you please do it?" She said.

"Fine under one condition." I said.

"what is it." she said

"I have one question?" I said

"one week" she said

"What?"I asked

"Jonah's giving me a week to prove to him that we are dating" she said

"okay" I said

"Okay so whats the condition?" she asked

"if you fall inlove with me again after a week you have to give me a second if not then we stay as friends. Do we have a deal?" I asked

"um...

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Deal or no Deal**

**Freddie POV  
**

"Um No" Sam told me.

"What?" I asked

"No Deal. Dude you cant possibly tell me what to do cant you just do this for me please." she asked me.

"No look Sam.." I started then got interrupted.

"Oh look its the Lovebirds" Jonah said walking in.

"Hey man" I said and shook his hand

"So you stolde my girl from me?" he asked.

"Actually Sam and I.." I started and looked at her she nodded.

"Are a couple. We've been dating for two months already." I said.

"Thats cool well I'm just here for a week to decide if I want to come back here or not" he said.

"Cool well we gotta go to briggs so see you." I said. and took sam.

"So Deal or no Deal?" I asked Sam once we reached Briggs class.

"Deal you have one week." she said.

"Hey Freddie can we hang out after school I need to talk to you." My best friend Shane asked me. We've known each other since pre-k but Carly, Sam, and Gibby all think we became friends Freshmen year. We decided to keep it a secret. The look on his face told me something was wrong.

"Yeah, sure. Hey sam You can walk home with Wendy today right?" I asked her.

"Yeah she lives next to me so I might as well plus I have to call Carly. You can go with Shane." she said and smile.

"Okay so we are all set."I told shane

**Later That Day**

**"**So what did you want to talk about" I asked shane as we arrived in his house,

"Freddie um theres something you should know." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

**Meanwhile Sam is at home talking to Carly**

**(Carly,Sam)**

**Hello**

**Carly!**

**OMG Sam. I am so sorry I shouldve been as strong as Freddie was.**

**Its okay no need to worry I got intouch with you at last you dont know how much I miss you.**

**Me too. I'm so lonely here that I want to go back to Seattle. Plus guess what Missy is wont stop trying to get me to give her a second chance I swear its ugh. I saw ran into Griffen the other day he's out grown his pee wee babies and we're friends. **

**Carly you have to stay there no matter how lonely it is your with your dad. dont cave in because thats what she wants. she knows your weakness. and so You and Griffen are getting back together. Well guess who whats me back**

**Freddie**

** What? No well yeah but I wasnt talking about him. Jonah came back to try to give him a secondchance but I told him I was taken by. Freddie.**

**While Sam told Carly about Jonah Shane hasnt told Freddie what he wants to tell him**

"Shane I've been waiting for you to tell me for ten minutes. Just tell is it?" I asked him.

"I'm dating Sam" he said.

"YOUR WHAT" I yelled.

"Look she asked me on a date but and we kissed. she is a cool person." he said. Just then the door bell rang. He got up to open it.

"Hey oh sorry I didnt know you were oh hey Freddie." A twin said.

"Melanie what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Im visiting my boyfriend." she said.

"Wait. oh Shane this isnt Sam this is Sams twin sister Melanie the good twin." I said.

"She put you up to this too. really?" He yelled

"Mel whats taking oh hi Shane Freddie wait Mel tell me Shanes your boyfriend and Not Freddie." Sam said comming in

"Shanes my boyfriend" Mel said

"What how what" She said and fainted.

"OMG Shane!" we all yelled and went to him.

"What happened?" Shane ask waking up five minutes later.

"We told you sam had a twin sister and you fainted." I said.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister." he asked sam

"I dont know It just never came up I guess." she said

"How do you tell them apart" he whispered to me.

"Easy look sam come here" i said and she came over.

"Sam's hair is always like this its always curly and down. Mel Come here"I said

"Now Melanie has her hair in a pony tail when she curled it or else she will have some kind of braid in it and if that still confuses you Sam is the one who like to eat alot." I finished

"Wow he's good" Melanie said

"So did we interrupt something?" Mel asked

"No. you can have him. Sam I can take you home if you want." I said giving her the 'we need to talk' look

"um yeah sure bye guys" she said and we left.

"So tell me how we're going to do this?" I told her.

"Well thats actually why I came here. Jonah wants to go watch a movie with us tonight. he called me after I talked to Carly" she said

"Oh yeah how did the conversation go?" I asked

"it was the longest it was about an hour and a half." She said as we arrived at her house.

"Well pick me up in three hours so we can go to the movies?" she asked.

"Yup. bye" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

**Sams POV.**

Thank god he didnt ask me to tell him what Carly and I talked about or else I wouldve had to make something up.

**FlashBack to the convo**

**so I agreed to his deal so I can get Jonah out of my life but..**

**but you want him back?**

**yeah. I dont know what do**

**well Sam after a week is up tell him yes try dating for a week and if you really dont want to be with him anymore than they him its over and theres no more chances that time. Even though you think its puppy love, I know you and I know your inlove with Freddie.**

**i dont know**

**How this if you do that I will make a move on Griffen if he doesnt make a move in the next to weeks so we have the same deadline you on deciding whether or not you break up with Freddie and me getting back with Griffen.**

**what happens if I lose**

**if you havent decided by the time I call you that day I will decide for you**

**okay and if you lose you have to come back to Seattle and leave Griffen Behind. Deal?**

**Deal hey I gotta go bye**

"Hey I saw you run out you ok?" Mel said

"no" I said still crying. she hugged me.

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

C**hapter 5: why are you crying?/ Date part 1**

**a/n: hey guys I won't be able to update until Friday because this is my week of finals. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**Mel's POV **

I saw Sam run out with Freddie. Something is going on, I can feel it, but I won't worry about that right now. " you know I should be mad at you" I told Shane.

"Really? Then why aren't you?" He asked stepping Closer to me and holding me hands.

" because if I am then I won't be able to do this." I ssid kissing him After a few minutes we pulled away.

" now that was worth you not being mad at me" he said leaning to kiss me when his phone rang

"Sorry its my mom" he said and answered

"Hello?... yeah... what! ... I'll be right there! Hey I gotta go my sister is in the ER." He said grabbing his coat.

"Omg. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked him

"No!" he yelled I looked at him

"I mean no. You have your own sister to go to." He said.

"She's not in the hospital" I said.

"But she needs you. Just go I'll call you if anything happens." he said

I left to my house. I opened the door I heard crying I ran to my room and found Sam crying.

"Oh my god Sam" I said and went and hugged her

" Are you okay?" I asked

" No" she whispered

"What happened?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"It's Freddie." She whispered

"What about him" I asked confused.

"I still love him." she said.

"I thought you guys are fake dating again for Jonah." I said.

"We are, but I want it to be real." she said.

"then tell him that" I said

"i cant give in that easily" she said.

"What are you talking about" I asked confused.

"There's a tiny detail I didnt tell you about." she said  
"Freddie and I made a deal" she said as she told me the whole story my phone kept buzzing once I saw I had ten missed calles from Shane I got up.

"Hey Sam I gotta go Shane called me ten times something is wrong. his sisters in the hospital I need to go" I said

" Go" she said and hugged me I left to go see Shane.

**Sam's POV**

After Mel left I went and got ready for my date with freddie. When I was ready, I looked at my phone and saw I still had half an hour to spare,so I grabbed my laptop and went to my files. I scrooled down looking through when I stopped at one. It was a slide show Freddie made metwo months ago. He gave it to be a week after we broke up. I didnt really open it. I hesisitated for a minute and finally opened it. As soon as I clicked play our song "Running Away" started playing. I was watching the slide show he had pictures of us from the beginning of our frendship up to when we broke up. After the pictures and the song was over he came in the next slide.

**Hey Sam**

**I know we broke up because of what Carly said, but we never said if we wanted to break up. I am inlove with you!**

**You are always going to be my Sam whether or not we're dating. I was planning on giving this to you for our one month, but it wasn't perfect are the most amazing girl I've ever met. Yes you can be visious, but I dont care because you are fearless.I hope that after you hear this you will want to give us a try. I love you Demon! Always and Forever Freddie**

I closed my Laptop and smiled. He really loves me.

"And I meant everyword I said in there" I heard a voice behind me I turned around and saw Freddie.

"Hey," I said

"You seriously just opened that." he asked

"Yeah, I mean I was kinda devestated when you gave it to me, then I forgot about it until today" I said

"Well are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" I said and we both left to the movie theatre.

"Hey guys, What movie do you want to see?" asked Jonah once we saw him.

"Um I dont know Sam" Freddie asked me.

"I really want to see Frozen" I asked they both looked at me as if I was crazy

"What I love Disney movies please Baby?" I said to Freddie.

"OKay, we'll see Frozen" He said

"Yay" I said

"Under one condition" he said

"which is?" I asked

"You give me seven inutes in heven later" he said

" Fine" I said and kissed him on the lips quickly before going to get the tickets.

"Wow dude, you must really love her." I heard Jonah say

"Yup." Freddie answered as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, Well Im gonna go get us seats and you guys can get the snacks" I said

"Yeah. Um I can just get the snacks you guys can go and save us the seats" Freddie said.

"Okay" We said and me and Jonah went and sat on the top section

"So you and Freddie" he started

"Yeah, me and Freddie are happy together." I said

"Well that's cool. I mean I do want to be with you but I cant do it to Freddie" he said

"Yet you did it to me when you kissed CARLY" I yelled

"Look that was a mistake." He said before I can respond he kissed me

I pushed him off and slaped him

"WHY would you KISS ME!" I yelled

"He did what Now?" I heard Freddie yell

" He kissed me! I think its time for you to leave Jonah" I said and with that he left and It was only Freddie and I

"You know we can leave to and end this Fake date early." He said

"Why would I want to do that." I said and kissed him.

"Plus I owe you seven minutes in heaven after. Freddie this is a real date lets see how it goes and then we can discuss our relationship after I give you seven minutes and heaven" I said. He smiled and we watched the movie.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading I've been so busy with Finals and all. I would like to have someone to help me with the story if you are intersted please PM me and let me know.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
